Typically, grounding switches, often comprising a single field effect transistor (FET), are used to ground an input or an output to a zero or ground voltage. In audio applications this can be used to prevent audio artifacts such as audible pops. For example, to prevent an undesirable audible pop a grounding switch can be used to ground an input to an audio circuit during an initialization phase before the audio circuit is equipped to handle an input signal. The switch can release the input from ground once the audio circuit has been initialized. Another application is where a grounding switch is used to ground an output during the startup of an audio circuit, when the audio circuit may produce glitches in the output leading to an audible pop.